Ryden Greengrass and the Blood Wand
by MountedWarrior
Summary: Follow Ryden, Daphne and Draco through their Hogwarts years! Harry Potter is Ryden Greengrass, and he out for revenge. SlytherinHarry/Ryden! PotterTwins! Rating [ M ] later in the story


Disclaimer : Anything that YOU recognise from the seven books belongs to JK Rowling ~

Writer's note : Hey ! This is a story that revolves around Harry James Potter ( Ryden Greengrass ) and his twin, Daniel Sirius Potter. I hope that you, readers enjoy my story :) Please R&R ... Thank you so much !

* * *

**Ryden Greengrass and the Blood Wand**

**by MountedWarrior**

It was the night of Halloween, and all throughout Godric's Hollow, children in colourful and creative costumes went from door to door, screaming for candies. Meanwhile, Lily Potter was tucking her twin boys into bed. She heard leaves rustling and the snapping of twigs, but dismissed it as one of those kids playing a prank on Halloween night. Lily went downstairs, as she prepared to leave for a fancy dinner with James, her husband.

"James! Are you ready?"

"Not yet dear! Have you seen my wand?"

Before Lily could answer, an ear piercing scream was heard. They did not comprehend the source of the sound in time as their door burst open, sending wood splints all across the living room. A maniacal laugh rang, echoing through the house, haunting in it's shrillness.

"Lily, go! Get the children and get out of here! I'll hold him off."

James stared into the ruby red eyes of the dark figure, sensing that he might not survive to live another day.

"Hold me off?" Voldemort said sarcastically, "You are unarmed, James Leon Potter. How will you ever hold me off?"

James Potter made a blind charge towards the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort with nothing but his fists.

"Goodbye, James Leon Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lord Potter, fell to the ground with a plop, dead.

Lily who saw everything from upstairs, quickly ran to her children room seeking to protect them from the wrath of the Dark Wizard.

The laughter sounded again. Voldemort made his way up the stairs, towards the only nursery, the remaining Potters. The instant Voldemort entered the nursery, he was met by a strange sight. The mother was hugging the Twins, whispering words of comfort and saying her goodbyes. 'Ahh... Love, such a stupid thing.' thought Voldemort

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Immediately after he casted the killing-curse, a bright green light shot out of his wand, towards Lily as she shielded her children with her body. She hit the ground, eyes wide open, dead. Lily Potter's life came to an end.

Voldemort turned to the cradle that held the two infants.

"Time to die, little children," Voldemort said gleefully.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" he screamed. The same, familiar green light darted forward, speeding towards the twins. Voldemort closed his snake-like eyes. Assuming that he has completed his massacre.

However, instead of hearing the strangled cries of the children, Voldemort felt a tingling sensation, as if hit by a disillusioning charm. He opened his eyes forthwith,and let out a high pitched scream of terror and pain as the killing curse rebounded. Voldemort's body disintegrated in a flash of light.

* * *

CRACK.

Himmit, the two hundred and fourteen year old Potter house elf apparated into the nursery and took Harry in it's small arms before proceeding to the Greengrass Manor with the same loud CRACK.

"Master has told Himmit to place Harry Potter Sir with the Greensgrass with a letter if anything happens to - Master and - Mistress," she broke down, weeping for the lost of her Master and Mistress. " It is being Himmit's greatest honors." whispered Himmit to no one in particular.

Himmit laid Harry on the doorstep of the Greengrass Manor, placed a letter with the Potter's house emblem in the cot, and then apparated back to Godric's Hollow. She took the younger Potter twin, younger by exactly 15 seconds, and took him to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Himmit is finished Master and Mistress order. Himmit is tired. Himmit shall sleep."

She lived a glorious life, serving three generations of Potters with loyalty and love but Death caught up with her in the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Greengrass Manor, Cygnus Greengrass was perplexed and confused. Was it or was it not an apparation? Deciding on the former. He drew his wand and made his way downstairs.

As Cygnus opened the door, he got the scare of his life. It was even worse than seeing the Dark Mark. James and Lily Potter's son! In a cradle! On his doorstep! Where were they? Where is the younger twin?

"CHLOE! COME QUICKLY!"

A regal-like looking lady quickly appeared at the doorstep. Blonde hair sweeping downwards, all the way to her back. Her purplish-blue eyes widened when she saw the baby.

"Cygnus, isn't - isn't that Harry?" she whispered. "Where's Lily and James?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I'll fire-call them dear." Lord Greengrass replied with a small smile.

"There's a letter in here! With the Potter crest on it!" Chloe Greengrass exclaimed excitedly.

"Open it Quickly!"

The letter was hurriedly torn open, and upon reading the contents, The Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass gasped.

* * *

_Dear Cygnus and Chloe,_

_ If you are reading this letter, it would mean that both Lily and I are dead. I am pleading with you, as the godparents of my dear Harry that you would help to take care of him,and raise him as you would one of your own. I know that we ask of much, but in the eternal alliance of houses Greengrass and Potter, I ask for you to adopt him, and change his name, such that no one will know his true heritage. No one must ever know his true heritage. You-Know-Who will be looking for him. Please protect Harry, treat him as your own. Thank you. _

_With love_

_James and Lily_

* * *

As tears streaked Chloe's face, she placed baby Harry in Daphne's crib. Harry's soft cries stopped, as he snuggled with Daphne. Chloe put on a brave smile, and pledged that she would do whatever it took to avenge James and Lily's deaths.


End file.
